An Accidental Complication
by Alexandria Nightingale
Summary: A sudden intrusion between the battle of Sinbad and Kougyoku in Episode 2 Season 2 of the anime. XD only a possibility though w )b
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own magi

"Please show me that extreme magic of yours." King Sinbad of Sindria proposed while watching the Eight Imperial Princess of the Kou Empire with a pleasant smile.

Ren Kougyoku stared at him with disbelief. "But it wouldn't do well to wield it here."

"Do you believe me to be incapable of stopping it?" He argued as his smile turned into a smirk.

That smirk fueled the bloodlust of the princess. "Very well then." She raised her arms and chanted.

"Spirit of Sorrow and Isolation," water surrounded her. " Thou who bestow thy power upon kings"

The Seal of Solomon appeared behind her. "Bring Forth a great torrent that shall rule the earth!"

Everybody stared at the pillar of water surging up the sky with disbelief, awe, shock, fright or astonishment. Who knew that the Lady of the Imperial Court of the Kou Empire has this so much power in their arsenal and it's the youngest princess with such a small body to boot. The Kou Princess smiled crudely. "VAINEL GA -"

"WATCH OUT BELOW!" A voice screamed interrupting the fatal attack of the princess. The combatants and the competitors turned to the sky. Their eyes widened at five children falling from the sky. Acting quickly, Kougyoku released her extreme magic spell and proceeded to manipulate the sea water into a cushion for the children. All of them landed on the cushion except for one small girl. Kougyoku's eyes widened and dived for the girl.

"HIMEGIMI!" Sinbad shouted as he saw her dive for a possible enemy. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Kougyoku shouted back. "I'M SAVING THE CHILD!"

"BUT SHE MIGHT BE AN ENEMY!" Sinbad argued.

"ENEMY OR NOT, I'M NOT LETTING A CHILD BE KILLED!"With that reason, she forced her weight to bring her down faster.

The whole island watched in awe as a young princess from a possible enemy kingdom tried to save a child that was from an unknown and suspicious origin. Kougyoku stretched her hand as the young girl reached for her. Kougyoku caught the flailing limb and pulled the young girl towards her chest. Sindria cheered but their happiness was short – lived because of the incoming impact of one princess and one child to the ground.

Kougyoku's sakura pink eyes widened as the ground came rushing towards her in an incredible speed.

"Damn it!" She mentally cursed as she clutched the child tightly to her chest. "Can't use Vinea's water membrane at this speed of fall."

She twisted their body wherein her body was the one will receive the most impact and damage due to the fall. She closed her eyes and gave her faith to the rukh that surrounds and guides her.

She waited and waited until she landed on something soft. She slowly opened her eyes. Sakura pink met burning gold. Sinbad stared at the princess as he used the winds to guide her slowly to his arms. Kyougyoku blushed heatedly at the gesture,

"Are you alright, Himegimi?" he asked but the princess ignored his question in favor of the young child shivering in her arms.

Kyougyoku jumped out of his arms while trying to calm the traumatic child. "Hey…" she cooed softly. "It's alright."

"it's safe now" she added in a soft and comforting tone, gently coaxing the child out of the terrifying experience that she has witnessed. Unknown to her, Sinbad and the rest of the people has surrounded her. The people of the kingdom awed softly at the tender care while Sinbad unconsciously watched their interaction with a soft gaze.

"She would be a good mother." A male voice commented breaking the reverie and shocking the High King of the Seven Seas Alliance. "Better yet, a good queen."

Sinbad ignored the comment in favor of glaring at the culprit. "Don't do that!"

Jafar, his assistant, shrugged her shoulders and turned to the mothering princess. They watched as the princess released her bundle. The child stopped shaking and slowly looked up. Kyougyoku felt her whole body froze in shock as she gaped at the full appearance of the young girl. Sakura pink met sakura pink. Long silky purple hair tied into two half buns that was piled at the top of her head with a silver circlet denoting her station as a daughter of an imperial royal family member of the Kou Empire and a red teardrop on her forehead that was chained with three thin layers of gold. Her eyes was a perfect shade of sakura pink just like hers and her face was the perfect carbon copy with the exception of the nose which was more angled flawlessly and her purple locks that frames her face beautifully. It was then that Kyougyoku realized that she had seen that kind of hair color and she shook her head in denial at the thought.

"She's like the perfect child if I have a daughter with Lord Sinbad." Kyougyoku flushed at the thought and before going back to stare at the child.

She almost fainted when the child called her something that made her knees weak in shock. " _Mommy!_ "

AN: This is just a test chapter for this couple even though this is my OTP in Magi. I mean an Imperial Princess with the power of water and has an innocent and naïve demeanor partnered with a charismatic king with a playboy lifestyle and has seven agendas in every move that he makes (IMMA SET SAIL WITH THIS SHIP ALL ABOARD WHOSE COMING ABOARD) xD… ANGST AND DRAMA GALORE~!


	2. Chapter 2

**=Chapter Two: Unexpected Gifts=**

Kougyouku, the Eight Imperial Princess of the Kou Kingdom, stared disbelievingly at the child she saved and she's pretty much sure that everyone around her was having the same reaction as her.

"Did she say what I think she said?" Jafar said lightly while letting out a wary chuckle. He was convince that it was a trick but when an undeniably and living proof was right in front you let's just say that reasoning is thrown right out of the window. He slowly turned to his oldest friend and superior.

Seeing him staring at the child with a surprised and disbelieving expression was enough proof that he did not know the child let alone defiled one of the Imperial Princess of Kou on his unexpected journeys in the continents which made him sigh in relief but his other generals on the other hand has their own various reactions.

Before any of them could react a shout was heard. Everybody's eyes widened at the spectacle especially those who were with Sinbad on his younger years because they all saw a miniature version of their Lord running towards them. The only difference is instead of flowing violet locks it was reddish black and he was running towards the young girl.

"Houseki! Houseki!" He panicked as he checked and hugged his sister tightly. "Are you alright? Did you get hurt? Mother will haunt me then kill if you got hurt!"

The girl with sakura colored eyes turned towards her brother and smiled an adorably smile. "Mommy saved Houseki."

The red haired boy gave a sigh. "Thank god you're alright and what do you mean by Mommy?" he asked as he looked at his sister questionably. "Mommy is with the rukh and in our hearts like Aunt Mor said."

"Mommy is there! Mommy came back like she promised us" The girl giggled happily as she slipped out of his arms and pounced at Kougyouku who quickly change her stance to accommodate the sudden drop of the child in her arms.

"Mommy is here!" The girl declared happily while patting the cheek of one confused Imperial Princess.

Kougyoku shook her head in denial and smiled nervously at the child who was watching her with confused eyes. "Child, I'm not your mother."

The child, upon hearing those words coming out from her mother who was a doting and loving parent felt a slight pain in her chest. "You don't want me anymore, Mommy?"

"No.. no… I…" Kougyoku tried to reason but when identical sakura eyes started to get teary she paled. She heard one sniff then two until a full-blown wail was unleashed.

Kougyoku immediately soothed the child with comforting pats and swaying while whispering words of comfort like "Shhh.. It's alright,.. Mommy is here"

The red haired boy stared at the Imperial Princess with wide eyes, similarly like with his older counterpart who was staring at him unabashedly.

After several minutes, Kougyoku breathe a sigh of relief when she noticed that her burden was already sleeping in her arms. She stared at her with wonder because she really is a carbon copy of herself when she was a child. " _Well almost a carbon copy with the exception of the hair and nose._ " She thought.

Lost in her wonder, she didn't notice someone approaching until someone tugged the hem of her haori. She looked and paled again. This time she felt lightheaded as she stared at a small cute version of her crush. She would squeal and hug him at this time but something stopped her from acting that way because instead of beloved violet locks it was her own reddish locks but more darker and wild.

"Mother?" The boy asked with hope shining in those yellow amber orbs. So alike with the lord of this place.

Kougyoku felt her world was spinning as she heard that world. She slowly handed the child in her arms towards Hakuryuu who was staring at her worriedly. "Kindly take care of her please?" She whispered not taking her eyes off the boy.

Hakuryuu took the child and watched his cousin with concern. "Are you okay Kougyoku?"

"I'm fine.." The princess replied softly as she turned towards him then before anyone could react, the strong Imperial Princess fainted right on the spot.

"MOTHER!"

"HIMEGIMI!"

"KOUGYOKU!"

"PRINCESS!"

 **=End of Chapter=**

 **=Omake=**

While that was happening, the generals were having their own conversation with each other and watching their slowly paling Lord with interest.

"100 Gold Coins say that the boy is their son" Sharkaan, the playboy of the group proposed while watching the events with glee in his eyes.

Yamuraiha glared at him. "Don't joke about that!"

Sharkaan shrugged while Jafar rubbed his temples. "This is gonna be a disaster"

"I bet 600 GC that Sinbad will be bedding the princess in three weeks if that children is proof" Drakon proposed.

"500GC for One Month" Masrur plainly declared

"500GC for two weeks" Sharkaan added

Yamuraiha glanced at them exasperatedly. "YOU GUYSS!"

Pisti raised her hand. "500GC for a month and a half!"

"500GC for something happens in a week then followed by bedding her for three months" Hinahoho suggested.

Sparta just raised a hand which made all of them looked at him like he was crazy except for one. Pisti nodded. "Sparts said that 500GC for five months"

Yamuraiha turned towards Jafar. "Stop them!"

Jafar shrugged. "1000 GC for three months and it is after something happens"

" _Well if you can't beat them, then join them_ " She thought as she waved her hand and a pouch appeared in her hands. "Alright, all of your coins go here and I bet that they will be in bed before something bad happens..."

 **AN: Well anyone wants to participate in their betting pool? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

This is a Xmassy treat for you guys :D I'll try to update each of my stories haha :D

"Thoughts" Spoken

 _"Thoughts"_ Thoughts

 **"Thoughts** " Djinn speaking

 **=Chapter Three: Unconvetional Awakenings=**

 **=Kougyokou Ren=**

I woke up with a start and breathe a sigh of relief when I noticed that I was in my room at Sindria's palace.

" _That was a close one_ " I thought while placing my hands on my heart. " _One would think that I was the mother of King Sinbad's children._ "

I got out of the bed and pull the curtains opened. I quickly closed my eyes when I was blinded by the sudden onslaught of the morning rays of the sun. I turned towards the bathroom and did my early morning routine. As I was under the hot shower, I thought about the dream I have

"But it felt oh so real." I spoke without a thought as I wiped off the steam from the mirror. "But I'm sure that I was deluding myself because King Sinbad has many beauties to choose from."

"I am not that special to have his children" I convinced myself. "I mean, I only have my djin and that's it. I was born as an illegitimate child of the emperor and I have like seven older sisters who are more beautiful than me."

"Besides i knew that he only sees me as an annoyance" I added while drying and shaking the excess hair on my bed. "especially when I had accused him of the act of perverseness."

"So in Conclusion"I nodded while tying the white fluffy towel on my body as well as opening the door. "I only have imagi-"

I stopped when I saw the fiction of my imagination on my bed, jumping and laughing on the bed with the king of the island joining them. They stopped what they were doing and stared at each other. A long silence appeared as they stared at each other before it was broken by a loud squeal coming from her little carbon copy.

"Mommy!" the little girl cried cutely as she launched herself towards me.

I didn't think as I automatically held up my arms to catch the flying girl. The girl laughed at my reaction while patting my cheek. I stared at her disbelievingly while she patted my cheek. "So yesterday wasn't a dream" i muttered to myself while looking at the adorable child.

The little girl gave a giggle upon hearing my statement. "Mommy no dream."

Before I could reply, A cough was heard. I turned around to the source and saw the King of Sindria blushing while the his mini was looking at me with wide disbelieving eyes. I wondered why he was blushing when I felt the morning cold breeze rushed through my towel that I was wearing earlier was on the ground because of the actions of my mini.

 **"Well.."** My Djinn mused out loud in my head. Only now awakening from his slumber. " **This seems amusing..."**

Before my Djinn finished his sentence, I blushed heavily because I now noticed my state of undress. The King of Sindria seems to notice my mood becoming cold and dark. He gulped and scooped quickly his little mini while my djinn equip sword suddenly materialized in my right hand. He slowly stepped back.

"Himegimi.. lay down your weapon." He pleadingly said while raising his right hand in a begging motion. "I did not see anything.."

I felt an arrow shot metaphorically in my chest. I twitched at that but he continued. "I mean... I didn't see anything interesting..." He saw something that made him more paler but I wasn't interested because i was now glaring at him while sporting a heavy blush as another arrow was fired.

" **oohhhh... wrong words eggplant head** " Vinea commented, clearly enjoying the scene right now through my eyes. " **You shouldn't have said that Narcisstic grapes** ".

"I didn't see anything that is worth seeing Himegimi.." He continued to rambled as he paled whiter than before. I felt several arrow . "I Mean.. I have seen other bodies but nothing was compared to you.. -"

" **And that guys was the finishing blow... May you rest in Peace Purple weirdo** "Vinea chortled as I felt something snapped inside me.

I vaguely heard his mini suggested that "you should go now... " while patting his chest and jumping off his arms. He quietly took my mini with him and blessed her because she didn't threw any tantrums. He stopped at Sinbad's.

"Before Mommy makes you the pancake on the ground." With that parting words, they exited the room leaving me with him and our djinn who I am pretty sure is laughing at our predicament right now because my own Djinn is laughing at me.

"What do you mean by that? " I asked quietly as The strong king was reduced into a small being at my feminine rage.

"I'm implying that I have seen bodies but nothing that was compared to yours.." He hastily explained while placing his hands up in a placating gesture. " I mean they have beautiful shapes but yours..."

Something in me burst out as I slowly pointed my sword at the increasingly frightened king who was now desperate to escape but couldn't because he was frozen on the ground. "Himegime..." I only smiled wickedly at his plea.

 **=Ja'far=**

I walked through the halls of the palace with one destination in my mind. Yamuraiha was beside me as we debated the existence of the kids that the imperial princess of the Kou kingdom saved, especially the particular set of a pair of siblings that is a total carbon copy of the lord and the princess and a certain couple too even if they didn't know it.

"What do you think Yama? " I asked the resident expert of magic in our island. "Do you sense anything from them? Black rukh? Al - athem?"

Yamuraiha shook her head. "No.. I can't sense anything from them except the pure rukh like ours.. " She replied while crossing her arms. "but I can sense something different from them."

"What do you mean about that?" I asked in alarm. "Is it safe that we left them loitering around here? or should we imprisoned them in the dungeons?"

Yamuraiha gave me an angst look which I replied with a pointed look. She shook her head exasperately wondering why the hell did she joined this organization that willingly imprisons students. I was about to point out my reasons for thinking that way when we saw the topic of conversation shuffling fast towards us. the mini lord hid behind me with his younger sister. beside her.

I looked at Yamuraiha questionably before turning their gaze towards the sibling duo. Seeing me looking at them, the Mini lord gave me a sheepish smile. The mini princess looked at me adorably which made me want to pinch her apple colored cheeks. "Daddy will be pancake on the ground!" She exclaimed happily together with matching raise hands.

"What.." We both sounded out. We both turned to each other then towards the children. I was about to ask further when I heard a shout. and not just an ordinary shout.. but an EXTREME MAGIC CASTING SHOUT.

Quickly I caught the Mini Lord while the magician caught the mini princess and we fled from our places as the torrents of water flowed rapidly through the halls. Mercilessly destroying and wetting the whole palace of Sindria. Only one thought rang through my mind while we ran through the safety for our lives.

 _"DAMN IT YOU IDIOT WOMANIZING KING!_ " I scremed mentally. " _WHAT DID YOU DO!"_

 **=ALIBABA SALUJA=**

I was staring at the perfect carbon copy of myself with the red hair. He stared right back at me with frightening intensity just like SOMEONE that he knows. "So..." I implored as I kneeled down to his level. "What is your name?"

The boy tilted his head to the side adorably like a certain someone which made me want to pinch his apple colored cheeks and slowly blinked. He opened his mouth and before I heard his answer, A shout was heard.

 **"VANIEL GANEZZA!"**

Suddenly I could only see water all around me.

 **=Outsider's POV=**

Everyone watched, fascinated that the Sindrian Palace was flooded ruthlessly with water but they didn't panicked. Instead they returned to their daily lives. They wouldn't be worried about it because the palace was always flooded or burned or whatever catastrophe happened due to the generals sparring right or Yamuraiha experiments went out of control.

Meanwhile the Prince of Kou Kingdom, Hakuryuu watched the event with dread. He was about to run towards the palace to save his sister but the Sword General Sharrkan patted his shoulder. "don't worry about that" He said while herding the prince towards a booth. "it's not an emergency and It's probably Yamuraiha;s Experiments or the general's sparring gone wrong."

Sharrkan placed a drink on the Prince's hands. "Drink up because you became an uncle not only to one but two children"

Upon remembering that. He quickly took a swig of the drink because he could not process that he has now two children to look after and he could imagine what their brothers would think when they heard that particular news. He turned towards the general and held up the empty glass. "Quick I need some liquid courage before I report this to my other brothers, particularly our crown prince."

Sharrkan paled at the news and quickly complied. They both quickly swallowed the drink, gathering the courage to report this towards the Kou Empire.. especially to the real half brother of the princess. Sharrkan just stared at the sky with teary eyes. " _Lord Sinbad.. I wish you luck when that time comes._ "

AN: MERRY XMASSS!


End file.
